Oracle Files: Nyssa al Ghul 2
Characters * Dinah Lance * Oliver Queen * Red Claw * White Canary Location * Star City, OR * December 24th 2006, 2311 PST VOX Archive * Dinah Lance: Don't you 'huh' me. You're naked, our bed is a disaster. Don't act like I'm stupid. Who is she? * Oliver Queen: Who is who? Wait a minute... retch Ew.. Excuse me. How'd you get dressed so fast? * Dinah Lance: flush She's still here?! * Oliver Queen: Could you stop screaming for one second? My head hurts like a- turns on * Dinah Lance: You haven't began to hear me scream, Oliver... and trust me, it's tempting to let you have it right now. * Oliver Queen: Wait, are you saying that you think that when we had- * Dinah Lance: Oliver, we didn't have anything... How drunk are you? Do you actually think I'm that stupid to believe you picked up some strange woman at a bar and slept with her because you actually thought she was me? That's a whole new level of low, even for you, Ollie. * White Canary: shuts off, footsteps, door opens How wrong you are... This is a whole new level of low for Oliver. * Dinah Lance: Sara? Is that... * Oliver Queen: Oh expletive... * White Canary: Y'know, I never knew what you saw in him, Di... But now I guess I do... kiss Thanks for the good time, Ollie. * Oliver Queen: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... retch, rapid footsteps, vomiting in a metal bin * Dinah Lance: breaking: Sara... Where have... what... why... Why? Why?! Why the hell would you do this to me?! * White Canary: You needed to be taught a lesson. You needed to see what Oliver Queen is. A cheat, a liar, a fake... and now that you've seen that... it's time for you to die. dart, gasp, gasp, choke, gasp, thud, gasp, thud Now, for the final blow. * Red Claw: snapped fingers No! Not yet, Sara... Wait for Oliver to compose himself first. I want him to see this. * Oliver Queen: Nyssa! You're behind this, but h- Oh... The Root of... whatever... I forget. You drugged me? * Red Claw: Is that really any different than what you did to me, Oliver? What with the lies and the cheating? You disgust me. * Oliver Queen: cough Yeah, okay... I'm sorry... Too little, too late, I know... so, here, staring now... no more lies... You're going to have wished you would have used a different sedative in that blow dart... I mean, I smell sidseed oil. That's what you used, right? Yeah... I used that, too... So, one of the first things I did to Dinah when we first got married was to help her build up a tolerance to it. Now, Dinah! * Dinah Lance: cry * system offline * signal lost Trivia and Notes * Debut of Sara Lance. * Dinah learned the same day that she was pregnant and came to Oliver to inform him about this. Links and References * Oracle Files: Nyssa Al-Ghul (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Nyssa al Ghul/Appearances Category:Sara Lance/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances